Wishes and Dreams
by rubisora18117
Summary: Jonouchi dreams of a wish that would never be on Christmas night.


**Disclaimer:** My name isn't Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Random talk:** This has got to be the most random one-shot I came up with in a while. How I got this idea was looking out the window on my way home from a family Christmas party. This was really on whim. Also, I have yet to write a Christmas fic.

One more thing… The title is subject to change due to it was the best I could come up with at the time.

**Summary:** Jonouchi dreams of a wish that would never be on Christmas night.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai

* * *

**Wishes and Dreams**

Christmas night that year was colder than normal. Jonouchi Katsuya was glad that the heat was working. His gifts for his friends lined the wall for their party tomorrow. For once, the blond duelist decided to go to sleep early to make it at Yuugi's house as soon as he could. Everyone was going to be there, even Mokuba.

Just thinking about the younger Kaiba reminded Jonouchi of his monthly dream. Jonouchi wondered why Kaiba must torment him even while he was asleep. It was even worse then because the brunette CEO would do things that Jonouchi felt loved by his rival. The blond wished that the real Kaiba would show some other feelings besides hate towards him.

Just as he was about to enter the world of dreams, there was a knock came from the front door. Jonouchi knew it couldn't be his father since he usually goes bar hopping until after midnight. Who ever was at the door wasn't about to leave without a reply by how the person kept knocking in intervals.

"I'm coming!" Jonouchi yelled as he walked to the door. "Geez, some people are trying to sleep!" He was going to yell some more before he saw who was at the door. There stood Kaiba, smirking. The teen CEO wore a simple brown leather jacket that matched his hair perfectly and black leather pants. He had to admit, Kaiba still looked great without his trench coat, maybe even better.

"You're drooling," Kaiba said, smirking even more. Jonouchi promptly wiped said drool off his face, giving a glare in return.

"What are you doing here?" Jonouchi growled.

"Get dressed," Kaiba said as he turned around to leave. "We're going for a ride."

Jonouchi blinked. There was no way this was the real Kaiba. In fact, this was how some of his dreams started out. Kaiba would come and take him somewhere special where it would only be the two of them. He doubted that the real Kaiba knew where he lived. The only one explanation was that this _was_ a dream.

The blond rushed to change into the warmest clothes he had. He might as well go along with this dream. Where dream Kaiba was going to take him this time didn't really matter. As long as Jonouchi had the dreams, having Kaiba being a jerk in real life was bearable.

As soon as Jonouchi finished changing, he rushed out the door. He was so excite he forgot to lock the door. It didn't matter since this was just a dream. All that was on his mind was the sexy dream Kaiba downstairs waiting for him. Just thinking about the brunette made Jonouchi drool again.

Kaiba smirked when Jonouchi was in sight. Jonouchi loved Dream Kaiba's smirk. It wasn't the real Kaiba's evil smirk or his better-than-thou smirk. It was the kind of smirk that one would do just to be sexy. Dream Kaiba could pull that smirk off so well it always made the blond melt.

"Good thing I got you this," Kaiba said, holding up a black leather jacket. "Thought it would be nice if we took my motorcycle."

"Geez, do you think of everything?" Jonouchi laughed. "Hold on. Let me just run back up to put my jacket away."

Ten minutes later, both teens had their helmets on and were on the road. Jonouchi couldn't help but keep a smile on his face as he griped on to Kaiba. It didn't help that the air was freezing cold, making him hold on even more. Jonouchi was practically hugging Kaiba. That was the other bright side of Dream Kaiba. He didn't mind the blond hugging him at all.

The buildings of Domino City whizzed by. Trees replaced building and snow could be seen. It even started to snow at one point. The whole seen just made the dream seem even more like one. Everything was just perfect. The last thing on Jonouchi's mind was waking up.

They went off the main road and on to a road that would take them deep into the forest. Jonouchi's curiosity grew. This kind of thing never happened in his past dreams. When it was a motorcycle dream, all they did was ride until Jonouchi woke up.

"Hey, Kaiba," Jonouchi shouted. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kaiba replied. Jonouchi could hear the smirk in his voice, annoying said blond a little.

A few minutes later Kaiba stopped in a clearing. A frozen lake was in the middle with a few benches surrounding it. Jonouchi got off the motorcycle, followed by Kaiba. Said CEO walked his motorcycle towards one of the benches that had two boxes on them. Jonouchi still stood where he got off the bike.

"You going to stay up there all day or what?" Kaiba shouted. Jonouchi snapped out of his trance and ran over towards Kaiba. Said teen handed over one of the boxes to Jonouchi, which was opened promptly. Inside was a pair of ice skates that looked like it would fit Jonouchi.

"Uh, Kaiba," Jonouchi said. "I can't skate." Kaiba started to laugh. It wasn't his normal evil laugh. It was a true, honest laugh that was accompanied with a real smile. Jonouchi had mixed feelings about Kaiba's laugh. On one hand, he was happy to see Kaiba finally smiled even in his dreams. But he was still angry that Kaiba found it funny he couldn't skate.

"I'll just have to fix that little problem," Kaiba said, putting on his skates. "It's fairly simple. Just put on your skates and I'll show you. You'll be skating before you know it."

Just like Kaiba said, Jonouchi was skating after a half an hour and a few falls. The two teens ended up racing and playing tag. It was the best dream Jonouchi had yet. Jonouchi's wish for the dream not to end grew every passing second. The problem was that he knew that the wish wouldn't come true.

"Having fun?" Kaiba asked as he wrapped his arms around Jonouchi from behind.

"A wonderful time," Jonouchi muttered. "I wish this dream would never end." There was silence between the two. It didn't matter to Jonouchi, he was happy with how things where.

"I still have to give you two more presents," Kaiba whispered as he let go of the blond. Jonouchi could feel something being placed around his neck. A silver chain was around his neck with a pendant at the end. The pendant had a tear drop shaped ruby with a black dragon wrapped around the top having its mouth clasped on the chain.

"Wow," Jonouchi whispered as he got a better look at the necklace. "I don't know what to say."

"Thanks would be a good start," Kaiba said. He turned Jonouchi's head to face him. "Now for your second gift. And I saved the best for last."

Jonouchi blinked in confusion. What could be better than all that Kaiba has done for him so far? He got his answer soon enough when Kaiba closed the gap between their lips. Kaiba Seto was kissing him.

* * *

Jonouchi woke up later than he wanted to, upset his dream ended sooner than he wanted to. Last thing he remembered was Kaiba and him riding back to his apartment. He was so exhausted that Kaiba had to carry him up to his room. A smile formed on Jonouchi's lips. 

"That's one dream to remember," Jonouchi muttered. A knock came from his front door.

"Hey, Jonouchi!" Mokuba's voice echoed through the apartment. "I let myself in since the front door was unlocked! Hope you and Nii-sama had fun last night! Just want to let you know I'll be waiting for you guys downstairs!"

"Wait, last night?" Jonouchi said out loud. "That means…"

"It wasn't a dream," Kaiba whispered in Jonouchi's ear as he wrapped his arms around said blond from behind. "Hope you don't mind me staying the night. You were pleading me to stay."

"I was? Man, that's embarrassing."

"No worries. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

Jonouchi smiled as he leaned back into Kaiba's embrace. Maybe Christmas wishes do come true.

* * *

Owari

**Random talk:** God, this was so rushed. And I'm still practically one day late! ((sighs)) Oh well… It can't be helped…

Happy holidays to all!

Rubi-chan


End file.
